


Different Kind of Important

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Trans Yaz [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face Sitting, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Trans Female Character, blindfold, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: “I’ve heard you lie loads of times,” Yaz said.“Never about the important stuff,” the Doctor said.“You lied to that diplomat about stealing a bomb yesterday."“Different kind of important,” the Doctor said.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Trans Yaz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848337
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Different Kind of Important

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a delight to write, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

"I _know_ it's around here somewhere," the Doctor said. She was on her knees, digging through the green trunk next to the night table.

Yaz, sprawled out on the bed in just her knickers and a camisole, propped herself up on her elbows, and let herself enjoy the sight of the Doctor's backside wriggling as the other woman rooted around in the trunk. "I dunno how you keep track of anything," she said, "as big as this place is."

"I've got a mental map," the Doctor said, sitting up and twisting around to look Yaz in the face. She tapped her temple, grinning. "All in here."

Yaz raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you say the TARDIS sometimes rearranges the rooms when she's bored, or to make a point?"

"Well, yes," said the Doctor, "but it's the principal of the thing. And I put all of my favorites in the green trunk, and I _know_ it was my favorite, so it'll be in here."

"A green trunk, versus a blue one?" Yaz sat up, and she rested her elbows on her inner thighs. 

"Don't want the TARDIS to get jealous," the Doctor said, then: "a _ha_!" She sat up, and she was holding... a dildo. 

It was a little bit on the large side, and the silicone to pour it was multicolored - the whole thing formed a rainbow, with a red head, down to the purple base. Yaz was pretty sure she'd seen it in an adult store, back on Earth.

"That's it?" Yaz said, before she had a chance to stop herself. 

"What d'you mean, that's it?" The Doctor sat back, and she waved the dildo around. It waggled. "This is a top of the line Earth sex toy, from your time. It's a good size, the silicone is a good density, and lookit that color range!"

"You sound like you're trying to sell it to me," Yaz teased. 

"D'you not like it?" The Doctor frowned, and then her expression grew thoughtful. "Although come to think of it, I don't know if _I_ like it, this go 'round, since my body is different." The Doctor sat back on her heels. "So what were you hoping for, Miss Khan?"

Yaz blushed, the way she always did when the Doctor got formal. "You said you had something all exciting and new," she told the Doctor. "I was hopin' for something more... space-y." 

"Space-y?" The Doctor drummed her fingers on her knee, her expression still thoughtful. "What kind of space-y?" 

"Like... does stuff." Yaz made a vague hand gesture. "Stuff that you can't get on Earth, or, like... in my time." Yaz trailed off, cleared her throat. "Although if you wanna use that rainbow one, I'm sure it's a lot of fun, too," she added hastily. 

"Space-y," the Doctor said, and she stared up at the TARDIS ceiling, clearly thinking. "Well," she said, and now she was starting to smile, "I think I've got something that might suit."

Yaz smiled back, as the fluttering in her stomach got stronger.

The Doctor pulled out another dildo from the trunk, and this one was blue, and had an odd, glossy sheen to it. It also had a bend to it, and Yaz was reminded of a toy she'd seen on a specialized website, back on Earth.

"Is that one space-y?" Yaz asked. "I feel like I've seen that one, too."

The Doctor snorted. "You're bein' picky," she told Yaz. "Gonna comment on every toy I show you?" 

"D'you want me to stop?" Yaz asked. _Am I being too pushy?_ She tried to ignore the little anxious twist deep in her stomach. 

"I was thinking something that might... help you keep an open mind." The Doctor held up a blindfold, and her expression was somewhere between lecherous and hopeful.

"Um," said Yaz, and suddenly her mouth was dry. "I'd be game for it," she said. 

The Doctor grinned. "Brilliant!"

* * *

Yaz lay on her back, her eyes covered by a blindfold, and she kissed the Doctor.

Their kissing had gotten much better - the Doctor truly was a phenomenal kisser, which made sense. All those years of practice. The Doctor's tongue was in her mouth, and the Doctor's hands were in her hair. It was a little bit like melting into the bed, as the Doctor settled between her legs. The Doctor's hips were pressed into her inner thighs, the Doctor's belly against her own, and they were kissing wet and sweet and soft. Yaz's hands went from the Doctor's shoulders to her hips, then down the Doctor's back. The braces had been shed at some point, and the Doctor wasn't wearing any trousers, either. Yaz could feel the cool material of the dildo pressing into her stomach, where the camisole was riding up.

"Let's get this off," the Doctor murmured, tugging at the hem of Yaz's tank top. There was some wriggling, and then Yaz was in just her knickers, her nipples getting harder in the cooler air. The Doctor was scooting lower, her breath hot and steamy against Yaz's clavicle. "Your _tits_ , Yaz, they're amazing."

"I didn't see you as the type to say 'tits,' Doctor," Yaz said, and she shuddered, as the Doctor pressed kisses down, from her collarbone to her sternum, then over one breast. She swirled her tongue over the tip of Yaz’s nipple, then delicately took it into her mouth, sucking hard enough that Yaz fancied she could feel the Doctor’s cheeks hollowing out. 

The Doctor pulled off with a _pop_ , and she kissed the tip of Yaz’s nipple, then nipped the side of Yaz’s breast. “Would y’prefer breasts? Bosom? I sometimes have trouble keepin’ track of what’s considered sexy in what era.” 

“Certainly know how to make a girl feel special, you do,” Yaz grumbled. “Can’t even remember what era I’m from. Is this how you sweet talk all of your human companions?” She was mostly teasing.

Mostly.

She couldn’t deny there was a little seed of hurt buried under it, but she knew she had to be better than that. She could even remember to do it, mostly. The Doctor had other lovers before Yaz came along, would have other ones after Yaz had gone. That was just… the way it was, and she would do her best to be happy with what she had, here and now. She was so, _so_ lucky for what she had now. 

“Every human companion I’ve ever had has been unique and special and important to me,” the Doctor said, and her tone was dead serious. She kissed Yaz’s mouth again, and there was something like an apology on her lips, her thumbs gentle as they circled over Yaz’s nipples, her palms kneading Yaz’s breasts.

Yaz sighed, and she kissed the Doctor back. She whimpered when the Doctor nipped her lower lip, and she groaned, as the Doctor kissed down her neck, then bit, right in the one good spot that always made Yaz’s whole body curl up tight. The Doctor sucked, hard enough that it was definitely going to leave a mark, and Yaz moaned harder. 

Proof that the Doctor wanted her, proof that they’d been together like this. She’d be able to look herself in the mirror and press her fingers against it, and the little throb of pain would be a reminder. 

“You’re so beautiful, Yaz,” the Doctor whispered into her ear, and then she was nibbling on Yaz’s ear, her hand buried in Yaz’s hair. She gave a tug, and Yaz hissed, her hips rocking forward. “So, so beautiful.” She kissed lower, and then she was sucking on Yaz’s nipple again, as her fingers slipped under the waistband of Yaz’s knickers. She’d worn a nice pair, too, lacy and red. She sighed, as the Doctor’s fingers traced gently over her sex, and then she whimpered. The Doctor sucked harder, and she pinched Yaz’s inner thigh, just hard enough to make it interesting, and Yaz threw her head back. 

“You’re just sayin’ that,” Yaz mumbled. She tugged on the Doctor’s hair, and the Doctor hissed, her hips jerking forward. The other woman was so _responsive_ , and Yaz really couldn’t get enough of it.

“I’m not,” the Doctor said. “I’m very much not.” She bit the side of Yaz’s breast and sucked on it, then moved lower, to the soft skin right under it, licking with her clever little tongue. “I don’t ever say things I don’t mean.”

“I’ve heard you lie loads of times,” Yaz said, and then she hissed, as the Doctor’s fingertips trailed along her bare belly, with just enough pressure to not be ticklish. 

“Never about the important stuff,” the Doctor said. Her tongue flicked out, and she pressed an achingly tender kiss to the soft spot right under Yaz’s navel, right above the waistband of her knickers. 

“You lied to that diplomat about stealing a bomb yesterday,” Yaz said, and she knew she was being argumentative, but didn’t know how to _stop_. 

“Different kind of important,” the Doctor said, and her hands were back on Yaz’s breasts, as she kissed lower, nuzzling into the softness of Yaz’s sex. 

“I feel like… I should h-h-have an argument against that,” Yaz murmured, and she hissed, as the Doctor mouthed at her sex, lips gentle through the lace. 

“The fact that you don’t is probably a sign that I’m right,” the Doctor said, as glib as ever. Her voice was ticklish against Yaz’s skin, and it sent vibrations through Yaz’s sex, up her spine, to pull the tension that was building even tighter. Her nipples were tingling, still damp with the Doctor’s spit, and each little rub seemed to make Yaz’s skin that much hotter. 

“I… mmm…” Yaz trailed off, and her eyes slid shut behind the blindfold; another layer of darkness, making everything that much more intense. She was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling, and she let her legs fall further open, her toes curling against the Doctor’s calf. The Doctor had moved lower, and was full on between her legs now, licking and kissing over her sex through her panties. The Doctor nipped at her inner thigh, and then there were fingers under the waistband of her knickers, and there was an awkward moment as the Doctor lifted her legs, pushing the knickers out of the way.

“There we go,” the Doctor said, and her voice was low. Yaz could feel her face tightening up, and her hands were clutching at the covers on either side of her, as she bit her lip. The Doctor was looking at… well. All of that. She couldn’t see it, but she could almost feel the pressure of the Doctor’s gaze on her body. She wasn’t as… unhappy with it, not the way she had been when she was younger, but… some days, it could be difficult. 

The Doctor’s tongue was _achingly_ soft, along the length of her sex, and then there was the gentle scrape of the Doctor’s teeth, and hot wetness. The tip of the Doctor’s tongue traced over one especially delicate, sensitive spot, and Yaz shoved her own hand over her mouth to keep from making any embarrassing noises. Her hips rocked forward, and then they were pressed into the bed, the Doctor’s thumbs rubbing soothing circles over the divots in them. 

The pleasure seemed to be building and building, as the Doctor licked and sucked, her tongue doing magical things. Her fingers were trailing along Yaz’s sides, Yaz’s thighs, and occasionally she’d bring her nails into play, and Yaz whimpered into her own palm, the fingers of her other hand twisting one of her nipples. 

“Mmm,” the Doctor murmured, and she pulled back, pressed a wet kiss to Yaz’s inner thigh. “Never get tired of that.”

“Mm?” Yaz couldn’t think of a response. She reached down, and she found the top of the Doctor’s head, her fingers sifting through the soft hair. She was on the edge of an orgasm, but she wanted to stay here, suspended in the sweetness, the connection. She rubbed her foot along the Doctor’s leg, and she was rewarded with a shiver, a puff of hot air against her damp skin. 

The Doctor was shifting, and Yaz couldn't see what was going on, only that there was something going on, around her on the bed. Then the Doctor tapped her on the hip.”Up, please,” she said.

“Please, even,” Yaz said, and she was giggling as she lifted her hips up. “Never knew you to be well mannered.”

“I’m wonderfully mannered,” the Doctor said. “I know the etiquette of half the universe, I’ll have you know.” Her thumbs were going to the cheeks of Yaz’s arse, and she was… _pulling it open_ , oh fuck. Yaz’s hands flew up to her own face, as if to shield her from the embarrassment. 

As if the Doctor was looking at her face. As if Yaz could even _see_ anything in the first place, what with the blindfold. 

“And yet we keep landing on the half that you _don’t_ know the… the…” Yaz trailed off, as the Doctor’s tongue swiped across her hole. It was slippery, and there was an intimacy to it that made some part of her want to run and hide. The fact that someone was doing this - that it was the _Doctor_ , the smartest, funniest, kindest, sexiest person that Yaz had ever known - made it even worse. 

The Doctor wriggled closer, and her tongue was slipping deeper inside of Yaz. Her nose was pressed against Yaz’s perineum, and then her hand was wrapping around Yaz’s sex, gently running up and down it. It was an onslaught of sensation, and Yaz was fairly certain that she was drowning in it. The Doctor’s thumb was right where she was the most sensitive, and it was slick, from Yaz’s own arousal and the Doctor’s mouth. It was all so _much_ , and when her orgasm hit she sobbed, shaking around the Doctor’s tongue, her heels digging into the Doctor’s calves.

The Doctor withdrew her tongue, and she pressed a kiss to the side of Yaz’s sex, then to Yaz’s belly. “Good ‘un?” Her tone was hopeful, and Yaz resisted the urge to pull the blindfold off, so she could look at the Doctor. She could almost see the eager to please expression that was no doubt stretched across the other woman’s whole face. 

“It was pretty good, yeah,” said Yaz. Her voice only shook a little bit. 

“Next one is gonna be even _better_ ,” the Doctor said, and then she was sitting up, and she was… off the bed. “I’m still here,” she said, possibly seeing Yaz’s slightly concerned expression. “Just gettin’ the lube.”

“Surprised you didn’t have it on you,” Yaz said. “You’re usually a little more prepared.”

“I have it _on_ me,” the Doctor said. “Just not… in reach.” 

“Does it count as having it on you, if you can’t reach it?” Yaz teased. She was still trembling from the aftershocks, but it was comforting, to fall back into the old back and forth bantering. 

“I say it does, and I’m the one what has it,” says the Doctor. The bed dipped down, and then the Doctor tapped on Yaz’s hip. “Climb up,” she said. 

“Mm?” Yaz sat up, awkwardly, and rolled off of the pillow. Then she was up on her knees, and the Doctor was guiding her. She could feel the strange dildo pressing against her sex, and it was cool, almost slippery. 

The Doctor’s fingers were equally cool and slippery, when they pressed against her hole. The Doctor had their foreheads pressed together, nose to nose, and Yaz could hear the other woman’s desperate breathing. It was a head trip, to know that she was having just as much of an impact on the Doctor as the Doctor was having on her. 

“You feel so good, Yaz,” the Doctor murmured, and she pressed a little kiss to Yaz’s cheek. “You’re so hot inside, y’know that? Humans, all your blood goes so fast, and it’s all so close to the surface. I can feel your heart beating, all around me.” She pushed her fingers in a little deeper. “It’s gonna feel so good when I’m inside of you, Yaz,” she murmured, and she kissed down Yaz’s jaw, then up, to mouth at her ear. 

“Ah!” Yaz rocked forward, and she clutched at the Doctor’s shoulders, twisting the fabric of the Doctor’s shirts in her fists. Why was the Doctor still wearing clothes? She reached down, to tug at the hems, and then the Doctor’s fingers were as deep as they could go, and Yaz couldn’t do anything but grind back against them. She pressed her face into the Doctor’s shoulder, and then she was _biting_. She needed to do something with her mouth, something with all the energy that was surging through her desperately. The Doctor moaned, and the fingers inside of her began to move a little faster. 

The Doctor’s shirts tasted like cotton, and the Doctor’s fingers were solid and bony as they rocked inside of Yaz, wriggling. “You’re like velvet inside,” the Doctor whispered in Yaz’s ear, as she kept up the rocking motion. “Soft and hot, and your heart is beating so fast. You’re so amazing, Yaz, your body is a marvel, your _self_ is a miracle.” She twisted her fingers, then withdrew them. Yaz was painfully empty for a moment, and then they were returned, with more lube. There was a third finger this time, and Yaz grunted at the stretch, but consciously relaxed. 

As much as she could relax, with her sex pressing against the Doctor’s sex, her nipples against the Doctor’s shirt. She could faintly feel the Doctor’s own nipples, and she wanted to take them into her mouth, wanted to nip them and flick them with her tongue the way that always made the Doctor squirm and whimper under her. 

“That’s it,” the Doctor said, and her voice was rough. “You feel so good, Yaz, you’re… mmm…” She crooked her fingers, and then she found the sweet spot that made Yaz’s eyes roll back, that made her that much _wetter_. Between that and the pressure against her sex, Yaz was already on her way to another orgasm. She’d be embarrassed, but there wasn’t any _room_ for it. The Doctor’s mouth was on her ear now, and then the Doctor was nipping it, and Yaz went utterly stiff against the Doctor, as she was wracked with another orgasm. 

The pleasure flowed through her, right under her skin, and it left her limp, sagging against the Doctor. The Doctor’s lips were gentle against her neck, and then the Doctor’s fingers were being withdrawn. 

“Y’want any more?” The Doctor nudged the tip of the toy against the cleft of Yaz’s arse, and Yaz ground back against it.

“Yeah,” said Yaz. “Yeah, please. I want it.” She mouthed along the Doctor’s neck, then back down, pausing to tug on the chain of the Doctor’s ear cuff. 

“Give us a mo,” the Doctor said, and Yaz gave an awkward little snicker into the Doctor’s shoulder. There was the sound of the lube being opened, and more wet sounds. A little dribble of it puddled on Yaz’s calf, and Yaz wrinkled her nose. “Okay, y’need to - yeah, just like that.”

Yaz got up on her knees, and she let the Doctor carefully guide her down. The head of the toy was thick, and Yaz hissed as it breached her, but she settled down on it carefully, her mouth falling open as she was filled. It had been a bit, since she’d last had something that big inside of her. She closed her eyes and let herself feel it, clenching and relaxing. The material seemed to be something not from Earth - it was cool, even from being inside of Yaz’s body, and even though it had the stiffness of metal, it had a little bit of give. 

And then it moved.

It wasn’t moving like a vibrator, or even one of those fancy thrusting vibrators Yaz had seen at a boutique sex shop. This was a full on _wriggle_ , like a tentacle or an eel or… there had to be another comparison, that wasn’t quite so water based.

“What…?” Yaz said, and then she gasped, as the toy pressed against all of the good spots inside of her. The Doctor was thrusting her hips, just a bit, but the toy was doing all the work.

“Space enough for you?” Yaz didn’t have to see the Doctor’s face to know she was smirking.

Yaz poked the Doctor in the side, and then she hissed, as the shifting toy inside of her seemed to pick up its pace. She was so _wet_ , fluid dripping out of her sex, soaking into the Doctor’s t-shirts. She was just holding on to the Doctor’s back now, so tight that her fingers were getting sore, but it was hard to pay attention to that, when the Doctor had a hand in her hair, pulling her head back. The pressure made her clench, which made the undulating inside of her that much more _intense_.

“Oh, Yaz, look at you,” the Doctor said, and her voice was full of so much emotion that some small part of Yaz wanted to go hide under the bed and never come out again. “You’re so beautiful, and I can’t get enough of you.” She kissed along Yaz’s ear, then Yaz’s shoulder, and she was beginning to rock her hips.

Yaz hissed, and one of her hands went to her sex, to keep it from moving too much, rubbing her thumb along the one particularly sensitive spot. Her knees were digging in to the Doctor’s sides, and her chest was heaving even harder, her heart beating desperately in her ears, her nipples, her sex. 

“Hold on a sec,” the Doctor said, and then there was more adjusting, and suddenly Yaz was on her back. The toy had stayed inside of her, somehow, but now the Doctor was pushing forward with her hips as well, and it was all _moving_ inside of Yaz.

Yaz bit her own hand, her teeth digging into the soft meat of her palm. She was on the edge of another orgasm, or maybe she’d just had an orgasm and was on the edge of another one - she couldn’t tell what was happening, except that the Doctor was on top of her, and then the blindfold was being removed from her face, and she was looking the Doctor in the face, blinking in the amber light.

“Wanted to see your whole expression,” the Doctor said. She was leaning over Yaz, and then she was pulling her shirts up and off, her hair ruffled when she emerged. She smiled down at Yaz, a wide, beaming grin, and Yaz smiled back in spite of herself. 

“Give a girl a warning next time, yeah?” Yaz asked. She shifted her hips when the Doctor grabbed the pillow from earlier, and then the Doctor was pushing herself deeper inside. The toy kept _moving_ , and if anything, it seemed to get _colder_ , as Yaz heated up. 

“Will do,” the Doctor agreed. She grabbed Yaz’s hands in her own, and she pressed them over her own breasts. “Can y’feel it?”

“I can feel a lot of things,” Yaz said, breathless. She squeezed around the toy inside of her, and she groaned, more fluid gushing out of her sex. She didn’t know if she’d ever been this wet.

The Doctor let go of one of Yaz’s hands, to press her thumb on Yaz’s length, right where it was the most sensitive. Her hips were going slower now, and the toy’s movements seemed to be more deliberate, zeroing in on that one _spot_ , and then Yaz was squeezing the Doctor’s breast, the hard little nipple pressing into her palm. She could feel the Doctor’s hearts beating desperately against her palm, and then she was holding on to her own hair, forcing her head back. The pain was the little bit of encouragement she needed, and then she was arching her back, her feet planted, fucking herself on the toy.

“I can feel you coming,” the Doctor murmured, still pressing down on Yaz’s sex. Her fingers slipped with Yaz’s arousal, and her eyes were dark, when Yaz finally met them. “You’re so beautiful, Yaz. So, _so_ beautiful.” 

Yaz’s chest was rising and falling, and the thing inside of her was suddenly too much. “Out, please?” She asked, and her voice was rough. Oh, she was gonna need to drink some water. At some point.

“Right,” said the Doctor. The toy stopped moving, and then the Doctor was pulling it out. Yaz watched, eyes half shut, as the Doctor got off of the bed, wriggling out of the harness and dropping the whole mess of it off to the side. “So. Was that enough of a space dildo for you?” She flopped onto the bed next to Yaz, and she looked smug.

“If you hadn’t just had your tongue up my arse, I might kiss you to shut you up,” Yaz told the Doctor. “Although I guess you can sit on my face. Similar reaction.” She always relished a chance to fluster the Doctor. She liked the way the other woman turned dark red, all the way up to her ears.

“I mean,” the Doctor said, and she cleared her throat, “if you’re offering.” 

“Wouldn’t have said it, if I wasn’t,” Yaz told the Doctor, and she patted her own chest. “Come sit.”

The Doctor’s whole face broke into a huge, beaming grin. “Yasmin Khan, you are a _wonder_ ,” she said, her voice full of awe.

Yaz snorted, but she was grinning herself. “You’re such a weirdo,” she told the Doctor. 

The Doctor had kicked her boxers off with the harness, and the curly blond hair covering her vulva was sticky, pasted down with arousal. She paused, then indicated the headboard. “Maybe you should have your head there, so I can hold on and not smother you.”

“Haven’t smothered me yet,” Yaz pointed out, but she did shift herself around, until her head was pointed towards the headboard. There was some more rearranging, but eventually the Doctor’s cunt was hovering over Yaz’s face, her thighs on Yaz’s cheeks.

The Doctor was careful as she settled herself down, and Yaz tilted her face forward. She licked up into the Doctor’s soft, wet pussy. The Doctor’s labia dragged across her cheeks, and she angled her head a little more, craning her neck to lap at the Doctor’s clit. 

The Doctor’s hand was in her hair now, and her hips were rocking forward. She was wet, and it dripped down Yaz’s cheeks, her chin. It might even get in her eyebrows, as wet as the Doctor was, but that was fine, because the Doctor was beginning to moan. Yaz always knew she was doing well, when the Doctor stopped talking and just made _sounds_. The Doctor was keening now, her hips rolling forward, and one hand was in Yaz’s hair, keeping Yaz in place as Yaz licked and licked. Her blunt nails scratched across Yaz’s scalp, and that sent another little jolt of arousal down Yaz’s nerves. 

It was hard to keep track of time, trapped between the Doctor’s thighs. She fucked the Doctor with her tongue, her nose against the Doctor’s clit, and then she moved her head, and she sucked the Doctor’s clit, flickering her tongue along the tip of it. The Doctor was making more and more high pitched sounds, her whole body getting tighter and tighter, squeezing Yaz in her thighs. When she came, Yaz kept licking, rolling the Doctor’s pulsing clit between her lips, and that seemed to spur on another orgasm, because the Doctor’s hips were bucking, and it was _almost_ too much for Yaz’s neck, but when she squeezed the Doctor’s thighs, the Doctor got the message, and let up.

Everything was salty, musky. There was a hair of some kind stuck to Yaz’s chin, and it was probably going to bother her, when the Doctor climbed off. But she could feel the Doctor tensing up again, her whole cunt open and wet against Yaz’s face, and then there was a long, drawn out gasp, and the Doctor pulled her leg back, collapsing onto the bed and panting, her whole body still trembling with the aftershocks. 

“Fuck,” the Doctor said, and her voice was thick. It gave Yaz the familiar shiver, to hear the Doctor swear. “You’re right good at that.”

“I like to think I am, yep,” Yaz agreed, and she giggled. “How you feelin’?”

“Fantastic,” the Doctor said. She snuggled in, her forehead against Yaz’s, and she rubbed her nose against Yaz’s. “You smell like me,” she said, her tone thoughtful. 

“Funny, that,” Yaz said, her tone as dry as her face wasn’t. Then she squealed, as the Doctor’s tongue came out, licking her cheek. 

“Taste like me, too,” the Doctor said. 

“We need to shower,” Yaz said, and she stretched. She was sleepy, and so comfy she didn’t ever want to move again. She didn’t know if she’d ever had sex that good. “We’re gross.”

“In a sec,” the Doctor said, and she nuzzled her face into Yaz’s temple. “So next time,” she said, “you wanna try another one of my space toys? I got a bunch I think you’d like.”

Yaz rested her head against the Doctor’s sweaty shoulder. “D’you think I could use ‘em on you? Not that I don’t wanna receive ‘em too, just… it’s fun, on either side.” She cleared her throat, aware of how awkward she sounded.

The Doctor caught Yaz’s eye, and she smiled, a wide, light up the room smile. “Brilliant,” she said. “Wait ‘til I show you the _really_ weird ones!”

“If you think they’re weird, they must be really out there,” Yaz said lazily, tracing little patterns on the Doctor’s hip.

“You’ll absolutely love ‘em,” the Doctor said, as full of enthusiasm as ever. As if she hadn’t just had three orgasms. “And if you don’t,” she added, “we can find new ones!”

“Lookin’ forward to it.”


End file.
